<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Distant Horizon by SeemaG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903199">A Distant Horizon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeemaG/pseuds/SeemaG'>SeemaG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tightrope [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Pre-Episode: s01e01 Caretaker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:54:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeemaG/pseuds/SeemaG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathryn Janeway, just days away from taking command of Voyager, makes a startling revelation to her husband, Owen Paris.</p>
<p>Follows the events detailed in Rocky_T's "Mutual Benefit".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kathryn Janeway/Owen Paris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tightrope [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Distant Horizon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to Rocky for beta and once again, inviting me into her sandbox. </p>
<p>This follows the events detailed in Rocky_T's "Mutual Benefit" and will make more sense if you read that one first.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“And the danger is that in this move toward new horizons and far directions, that I may lose what I have now, and not find anything except loneliness.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>― Sylvia Plath, The Unabridged Journals of Sylvia Plath</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kathryn Janeway shrugged out of her uniform jacket, letting it fall onto the bench inside the mudroom. She placed her hand against the wall as she slipped off her regulation-issue boots and then placed them neatly to the side, carefull not to smudge the polish.</p>
<p>“Kathryn! Is that you?”</p>
<p>Now in her stocking feet, she padded towards the voice and found Owen seated in his armchair, sipping an amber liquid. He was in civilian clothes – grey pants, blue shirt.</p>
<p>“Hi there,” Kathryn said, leaning to kiss her husband. His mouth tasted of whiskey. “You’ve been home for a while.”</p>
<p>He shrugged, his blue eyes slightly clouded. “It was a gorgeous day and it seemed a pity to waste it inside a glass tower.”</p>
<p>“So that’s why you’re sitting inside,” she said lightly. She rested her hand on his shoulder. “I’m going to change. Don’t go anywhere.”</p>
<p>In the bedroom, she let quickly changed out of her uniform, and into a knee-length dress with sleeves that cuffed at the elbow. She shook her hair out of its tight bun, letting the auburn waves fall to her shoulders. She refreshed her lipstick and then went to join Owen. He handed her a glass of red wine, a Malbec that she particularly enjoyed.</p>
<p>“Ah, thank you,” she said, inhaling just a hint of chocolate in the wine, before taking her first sip. She settled in the seat opposite Owen. Both chairs were positioned to take in the views of the Pacific, and the sun was sparkling across the waters as it sank lower on the horizon, shooting rays of orange and pink across the rapidly paling blue sky. “How was your day?”</p>
<p>“I should be asking you that question.” Owen turned his gaze on her. In her younger years, she had first been intimidated and then intrigued by the steel in his eyes, but now she merely accepted it as part of the man she loved. “How did your important meeting go this morning? I assume it was about <em>Voyager.</em>”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Kathryn said as she took a sip of her wine. “I met with someone whom I think can help the mission.”</p>
<p>“Anyone I know? Though I do understand your need for confidentiality,” Owen said, the faintest of smiles playing on his lips. “I know how these top-secret missions are, especially since it’s so hard to tell where allegiances fall these days.” He furrowed his brow. “The number of Starfleet officers defecting to the Maquis continues to grow day by day. It’s impossible who to know to trust these days.”</p>
<p>“I think I can trust this one.” She took a deep breath and faced her husband. “I went to see Tom this morning.”</p>
<p>Owen’s gaze turned hard. “Tom. As in my son.”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Kathryn put her glass down gently on the end table, leaning forward, her elbows resting lightly on her thighs. “I thought his knowledge of Chakotay’s cell could prove useful.”</p>
<p>At this, Owen rose from his seat, his hand shaking a bit as he turned towards Kathryn. “He is no better than those criminals.”</p>
<p>“That’s your view. Not mine.”</p>
<p>“When it comes to Tom, I’ll thank you not to interfere. He willfully wrecked his Starfleet career - That boy has been nothing but a disappointment to the Paris name.”</p>
<p>“He’s not a boy anymore, Owen. You know that.”</p>
<p>Owen’s voice rose, “So, when were you planning on telling me this?”</p>
<p>“I’m telling you <em>now</em>,” Kathryn said firmly. “I wanted to talk to him first, find out whether he was even willing to help me.”</p>
<p>“And how do you know he was telling you the truth? Damn it, Kathryn.”</p>
<p>“I believe him.”</p>
<p>“I’ve tried not to interfere, to stay out of your decisions when it comes to this mission, but this—”</p>
<p>Kathryn shook her head. “What’s the problem, Owen? You don’t believe in second chances? You don’t believe your son can be an asset?”</p>
<p>“All I know is that Tom has been a failure at everything he’s tried.” Owen trembled slightly and with alarm, Kathryn went to his side, and gently led him back to his chair. “You think you can trust him, but I think he’ll do anything, say anything, to manipulate you.”</p>
<p>“Possibly, but I need every advantage I can get to capture Chakotay, get inside his head, understand how he thinks. Tom’s an astute observer of people and how they behave. Chakotay is a former Starfleet officer leading one of the largest and strongest Maquis cells out there. They took out a Starfleet freighter just a few days ago.” Kathryn shook her head. “Eighty people dead. They were transporting medical supplies. What a senseless waste of lives.” Her gaze hardened. “I think Tom can help.”</p>
<p>“What did you offer him in return?”</p>
<p>“His freedom.”</p>
<p>At this, Owen threw his head back and laughed. “That’s rich, Kathryn, fucking rich. You offer him a get out of jail free card and of course Tom is going to say whatever you want to hear so he can escape taking responsibility for his actions. It’s a waste of your time.” He scoffed. “Let me guess, he took you up on your offer?”</p>
<p>“Yes, he agreed to help,” Kathryn said. She lifted her chin slightly. “He’s coming with me.”</p>
<p>Owen’s lip curled. “No surprise there.” He paused a moment, took a sip of his whiskey, and then said, “Where is he now?”</p>
<p>Kathryn recognized the olive branch her husband was offering her. “He’s at the debriefing center now at HQ. Tomorrow, he’s booked on a shuttle to UP. I’ve asked Commander Cavit to show him around <em>Voyager</em>.”</p>
<p>Owen snorted at that. “Jeremy? That ass.”</p>
<p>Kathryn held up her hand. “Owen—”</p>
<p>“You have every right to make the decisions about the people you want on your crew,” Owen said, his nostrils flaring slightly. “But Jeremy Cavit—”</p>
<p>“Is a fine officer. He’s a little too fond of speaking his mind at the most inopportune time, and yes, he endangered a Starfleet landing party as a result. But he recognized what he did wrong, and tried to salvage the situation, at the end. He deserves a second chance.”</p>
<p>“Kathryn.”</p>
<p>“Jeremy will be on his best behavior,” Kathryn said firmly. “For a mission like this, I need someone like Jeremy, someone who’s decisive and doesn’t hesitate to act, at my first officer.”</p>
<p>“As long as he stays away from the drink and the ladies.” Owen’s eyes narrowed. “I suppose I could say the same about Tom.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to worry, Owen. As you are well aware, this isn’t my first command and I’m very clear on what is and is not appropriate on a Starfleet vessel. I intend to hold my officers to the very highest of standards, whether it’s my first officer or an observer.”</p>
<p>Owen put his glass down. The remnants of ice cubes jingle jangled in the liquid. “When do you plan to leave?”</p>
<p>“Wednesday.”</p>
<p>“Ah.” Owen reached for the drink again. “Have you heard from Tuvok?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“How long has it been?”</p>
<p>Kathryn considered. “More than a week since his last transmission. I know how it is in the Badlands, but I have the sense that something is wrong.” She eyed Owen. “This is why Tom is so important to the mission. He may be able to offer me some insight similar to what I was getting from Tuvok.”</p>
<p>Owen muttered under his breath. “I just hope your faith in Tom isn’t misplaced. You forget I know him better than you.”</p>
<p>“That may have been true at one time, but no longer. You haven’t spoken to him in years,” she couldn’t help pointing out. “ I believe in second chances, Owen.” She considered her next words carefully. “And at one time, so did you.”</p>
<p>“Some people are irredeemable.”</p>
<p>“Is that really how you see your son?”</p>
<p>His expression changed slightly. “Kathryn, you’re not being fair.”</p>
<p>Kathryn saw the opening and grasped it. She had always tried to stay out of meddling in Owen’s children’s lives; Kathleen and Moira were always polite but distant whenever Kathryn saw them and Tom’s hostility was palpable. Unless absolutely necessary, she managed to find some Starfleet official business to be occupied with when events involving the Paris children came along.</p>
<p>“I’m taking a risk, but I believe Tom can change. He just needs someone to give him a chance.”</p>
<p>“And you really think <em>you’re</em> that person?” Owen looked incredulous.  “You know how he feels about you.”</p>
<p>Kathryn refused to take the bait. “He doesn’t have to like me, he just has to do his job,” Kathryn answered quietly. “Owen, I know what I’m doing.”</p>
<p>“I hope you’re right.” Owen inhaled sharply. “But this is a dangerous mission, and you can’t afford to have to worry about him betraying you.”</p>
<p>“But what if I’m right? Then what?” She leaned forward again. “You have to give him a chance, Owen.”</p>
<p>Owen held up his hand. “I don’t want to argue with you. As with your decision about Jeremy Cavit, you have every right to choose the personnel you feel are best suited for the mission ahead.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you remember that,” she told him stiffly.</p>
<p>A silence descended on them, both nursing the hurts swirling at the bottom of their glasses. They were both equally stubborn, rooted in their own sense of right and wrong. It was what made them such strong partners to each other, but also caused this tension that seemed to underlie every interaction, especially lately, with Owen increasingly watching from the sidelines as the situation with the Cardassians heated up. The last thing she wanted was to leave with bad blood between them. So, she took the plunge first to break the stalemate, choosing slightly less controversial ground for her next volley.</p>
<p>“<em>Voyager</em> is a state-of-the-art starship, Owen. There’s been nothing like it before.” She paused, trying to imagine the moment when she would step on the bridge as the commanding officer. It wasn’t that she hadn’t been aboard the ship before – she just knew there would be a difference when she was actually in command. It would be exhilarating, and she wanted Owen there to see her, to share it with her. “It would mean a lot to me if you would come with me on Wednesday. Headquarters can spare you for a few hours to see me off.”</p>
<p>“It’s your command, Kathryn,” Owen said softly. “And you’ve earned it.” His brow furrowed slightly. “I don’t want to introduce any discordant notes, not on a mission like this. The chain of command must be clear.”</p>
<p>Kathryn arched her eyebrow. “I’m not asking you to accompany me on the mission, Owen, just  for you to see me off.”</p>
<p>“It’s better to say our goodbyes here.”</p>
<p>“Is it because you don’t want to see Tom?”</p>
<p>Another silence followed, and Kathryn knew she’d hit a nerve.</p>
<p>Finally, Owen said, “What is his official position anyway?”</p>
<p>“The manifest lists him as observer.”</p>
<p>“An observer?” At this, Owen settled back in his chair. “And what <em>exactly</em> does an observer do?” There was an edge to his voice. This also didn’t surprise Kathryn. When it came to his son, Owen always exhibited a curious tension – one that didn’t extend to his two daughters. Kathleen and Moira had both rejected Starfleet as an option and Kathryn knew very well that Owen had imbued all his hopes for the next generation in Starfleet in Tom. Not for the first time, she wondered if all that pressure had been the reason for Tom’s wild behavior over the last few years.</p>
<p>“Observes the situation as it unfolds and offers useful insights.”</p>
<p>“He spent what, a week with that Maquis cell?” Owen shook his head. “Kathryn, I would be remiss if I didn’t point out that you are overestimating just what benefit Tom’s presence will give you.”</p>
<p>Kathryn’s jaw tightened. “And I would be remiss if I didn’t point out you don’t give him enough credit.”</p>
<p>“Credit for what?” Owen looked genuinely astonished at the statement. “Tom barely made it through the Academy. In fact, he would have been expelled if I hadn’t stepped in and begged the commandant to let him stay. His tour of duty on the <em>Exeter</em> was unexceptional until Caldik Prime – an incident where he seemed to lose all sense of what it means to be a Paris.” Owen’s cheeks flushed. “What exactly do you think Tom has done to earn such consideration?”</p>
<p>“He’s your son,” Kathryn said simply. She put her wine glass down on the side table and leaned forward, grasping Owen’s hands in hers. His skin was weathered now, sprinkled with sun marks, and scarred by the manacles the Cardassians had clamped on him. She rubbed her thumb gently over one such scar. “I have to try.”</p>
<p>“You don’t owe Tom anything,” Owen said firmly. “God knows he’s never warmed up to you.” He bit his lip. “Don’t let your guard down around him, Kathryn.”</p>
<p>“Maybe I’m naïve,” she said softly. “I know it’s a chance, Owen. I know I’m staking a lot on this, but if I’m right about Tom—”</p>
<p>“Believe me, I really do hope so but I don’t think you are.”</p>
<p>“In three weeks, we’ll know which one of us was right.”</p>
<p>Owen finished the last of his drink. “This,” he said, “has always been your greatest strength and your weakness. Believing in the best of everyone.”</p>
<p>The mournful quality in his voice caught Kathryn’s attention. “Owen, it’s not too late for Tom.” And then, with a deep inhale, she added, “Or for you either.”</p>
<p>Her husband turned his gaze back towards the window. The sun was now a half circle on the horizon, the water darker closer to shore and growing progressively more golden to the west. It was a beautiful night, yet there was no joy.</p>
<p>“You’ll be careful out there,” he said finally, more of a statement than a question.</p>
<p>“Of course.” She thought about reciting <em>Voyager’</em>s offensive and defensive capabilities, but she knew Owen wasn’t concerned about specifications at the moment. “Chakotay’s ship is no match for <em>Voyager</em>. According to Tuvok, the <em>Val Jean</em> is being held together by a wing and a prayer; it’s amazing it’s s even space worthy. And as for its weapons capability—” she waved her hand dismissively.</p>
<p>“And yet, he is able to operate very convincingly in the Badlands.”</p>
<p>“This is true, but I’m about to change the calculus by going after them. In my last communication with Tuvok, he mentioned Chakotay did not think Starfleet would dare to enter the Badlands. That’s going to be his downfall.” Kathryn set her jaw. “He’s overconfident.”</p>
<p>At this, Owen’s lips turned up slightly. “And a traitor.”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“And yet sometimes,” he said, “you don’t think so.”</p>
<p>Kathryn jerked in surprise. It was true that she had spent many hours reviewing Chakotay’s dossier, staring at his holograph, trying to figure out why a man with his credentials would take up arms against the Federation. Even Tuvok’s dispatches described a man of great integrity and intelligence – completely at odds at what she believed to be true about the Maquis. She took a sip of wine. “Why would you even say that? A Federation citizen, a former Starfleet officer, betraying that trust? There’s absolutely no doubt in my mind: Chakotay is a traitor.”</p>
<p>“But at least he’s fighting the Cardassians. Something I cannot do.” Owen slumped slightly back in his chair. His career as a Starfleet captain had been glorious, as an admiral it was storied. And yet, even with all of the accolades, there was a deep pain that never quite went away, like the scars he refused to have removed. Kathryn knew this, understood it intimately, because she had been there. He didn’t owe her – or anyone else, for that matter – explanations.</p>
<p>“You’ve done more than your share,” Kathryn said fiercely. “Anyone who says differently is an idiot.” She rose from her chair and knelt next to Owen. “One day, we’ll get justice for what the Cardassians did to us.” She stood up and cupped her hands around his face. He smiled, turning his face into her hand, kissing her palm lightly. “I promise.”</p>
<p>“I’ll miss you,” he told her. His hand was warm on her thigh and she didn’t move away as his touch moved upward beneath her skirt. “Tell my son not to forget he’s a Paris.”</p>
<p>“You should tell him yourself,” she said softly as he pulled her closer. “When we come home.”</p>
<p>
  <em>~ the end</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>